Yugioh GX: What if?
by RavenBird2
Summary: What if some of the yugioh gx characters were a different gender?Sucky summary, and also I don't have any couples yet, and I'm not updating till i get at least 5 reviews. But if you really like it than tell me and I'll continue before 5. I'm rating it just to be safe. Ang I'm not sure if it's all that funny yet.


Author's notes:

Warning this is a GenderBender! So I was looking at all these genderbender pictures for Yugioh GX and it got me thinking about what it would be like if some of the guys were girls and some of the girls were guys. And this is what I got. So you should first know this is my first Yugioh GX story. Also I drew names of who should be genderbent (yes I wrote names down on paper and my sister and I pulled them from a hat.) Okay I'll start with the people who aren't genderbent: Aster, Jaden, Chumely, Blair, Zane, Mindy, and Jessie. Now genderbender people: Cyrus, Jim, Hasselberry, Atticus, Jasmine, Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz.

I don not own Yugioh gx nor these Characters. As much as I wish I did have Chazz, I can't have him.

Cyrus- (This one took awhile) Cyndi (yes so creative, leave me alone)

Jim- (Eh…) Jymila (Jim-Ee-Lah)

Hasselberry- I decided to keep his name because let's face it, Hasselberry is Hasselberry no matter what.

Atticus- Atti (yes I'm being ssooooo imaginative right now)

Jasmine- (uhhh….) Jasper (Ha! Yeah I know… it's actually kind of bad, but give me a break it's like 12:14 right now at night)

Bastion- (Hmmm…. What's a good name for him…) Sebastiane (Don't know if it's a real name, but I don't care!)

Alexis- (easy) Alex

Chazz- (I'm having her go by Chazz because she's a tomboy) Chelsea (that's her real name)

Now some of them won't come till later so, don't expect some of them. Also tell me which couples you want! And the ones with the most will be in it. Like if there was more Chelsea and Jaden that per say Chumely and Chelsea (don't ask why I'm using these two) than I would go with Chelsea and Jaden.

Chapter one: A new beginning.

After the end of dueling tournament, arranged by Seto Kaiba, five years later the CEO established Duel Academy, in a remote island. In there, teens were grouped into three different dorms. The richest and 'best' duelist settled as Obelisks blue, the middle class (or poor) ones with good dueling skills and high test scores, were Ra yellows, and then there was the bottom of bottom, Slifer red.

Well, Jaden Yuki was a potential Yugi Muto in dueling, but he didn't have the rich parents, which could get him a room in the elite Obelisk blue dorm, nor did he have a good test score. That's why he was accepted to the Slifers.

After making into the Dueling academy, Jaden met Cyndi, the younger sister of Zane Truesdale, who is the top duelist in the whole Duel Academy. Cyndi also got into the Slifers, together with a bigger male named Chumley. Now usually girls didn't get into Slifer Red but when you have Crowler in charge of placing a student into a dorm it's pretty much what you get. Later they met Sebastiane, a girl from Ra Yellow, she was super smart and a really good duelist so Cyndi didn't understand why she was put In yellow.

~Jaden and Cyndi walking down a hallway~

"I don't know about this Jay, it's past curfew and if we get caught who knows what'll happen!" Cyndi started playing with her glasses nervously, blowing her turquoise bangs out of her innocent, grey eyes. Her body shivering all over as the empty hallways loomed around her. Ever since she met Jaden she knew he'd be a handful, but as they began talking it was as if they were brother and sister.

Jaden turned to her and gave her a goofy smile, "Oh Chill Cyn, we're just exploring." He patted her on the back softly, "Besides I can feel a duel is happening and we just have to find it!" He chipped and sped the pace up. Cyndi sighed at the boys actions; yup he was going to be a handful. As Cyndi got lost in her thoughts as distance between her and Jaden formed.

"Hey! Wait up, big bro!" She ran after him, feet lightly pounding on the ground. As they came closer to a pair of doors, they could see an arena. Cyndi sighed noticing that that field was clear and no one was there as the other pouted. "Jaden I'm not even sure we are allowed to be here." She looked around, "And I'm pretty sure it's against rules to duel in an arena with out on these arena's without permission, so I doubt anyone was dueling." She pulled at her scarlet red colored skirt getting nervous about the whole situation.

"… We should duel Cyn! It'd be fun!" Jaden urged, his chocolate colored eyes lighting up with excitement. '_Has he been listening to anything I've been saying?_' Cyndi rubbed her hand in her messy blue hair and gave him a lopsided smile, but her eyes glowed the saying 'You're not serious right?' "Come on! No one's here."

Oh was he ever so wrong, for two Obelisks blue boys stood on the opposite side of them unnoticed, but that doesn't mean Cyndi and Jaden didn't go unnoticed. They both looked at each other and headed towards the two Slifers. "Wrong this is the Blue Obelisk campus!" A southern accent pulled the two Slifers to look to the two boys in blue. The one that had just talked had blue hair slicked to one side of his head; the other was muscularly built and had a soft colored brown hair. "Yeah and Slifer red rejects like you aren't welcomed here, you got that?" The burnet put one hand on his hip and pointed behind them, "Check out the crest."

Both Slifers turned around to see a crest with a snake like face with three horns on all sides of its face. "This arena is our turf" The blue haired southerner said. Cyndi, not wanting to cause any trouble, turned back around, "Sorry, we were just looking around, but we'll leave no right Jaden?" She turned her head to look at the brunet who was still facing the crest.

"Nah, we don't have to leave.. not so long as," Jaden scratched his nose and then smiled, "One of you guys agree to duel me!" He brought his finger that he was scratching his nose with and pointed at them with that goofy smile that never seemed to really go away. "I'll be a guest duelist"

The blue haired boy blinked, looking at the boy more carefully. Realizing something so obvious! He nudged the brunette saying, "It's that kid." The brunette turned his head to the right and looked up as if looking at something, or someone, "Chazz that applicant that beat Doctor Crowler is here. Check it out!"

Both Slifer's turned around to see something they weren't expecting. Sitting there was a black spiky haired girl with silver eyes narrowing down at them. Like every other girl, besides Cyndi and Sebastiane, she was in Obelisk Blue but instead of the girls uniform she wore the uniform from the guys, instead pants she wore a white skirt. Her long, pale, slender legs were crossed as long navy blue knee-highs stockings ended on her thighs. Now Jaden really wasn't a perverted guy, but he had to admit she had more curves than any of the other girls and she has really nice legs.

No later than a second Jaden had that goofy smile back on his face, and was waving up at her. "Oh hey what's up, my names Jaden. And she's…Chezz was it?" Jaden looked at the two goons as they both frowned at him. Cyndi shock her head and gave the other girl a shy smile. Well at least she wasn't the only girl in the room now.

"Her names Chazz Princeton and she was the number one duelist back in Duel prep school. And you make sure to pay the proper respect s, got it?" The southern boy hissed at Jaden, but the other boy didn't seem to mind. He was still processing her name.

"Isn't that like a boy's name?" Jaden asked looking back up at the girl who growled down at him. Jaden was wondering why she still hasn't talked yet. Cyndi wanted to hit the said boy in the head to get some sense into him. You never question females like Chazz!

"Her real name is Chelsea but she likes to be called Chazz." The blue haired boy leaned in, "If I were you, I would never call her by her real name." Then he straightened up and glared daggers at the boy.

"Yeah! And she's going to be the future King of games…. Well Queen of games… The best Duelist in the world!" The brunette clenched his hands into a fist as if admiring said girl. He had determination in his eyes as if he was the one going to be the next King of Games. Jaden huffed and put his hands on his hips and turned his head. "Impossible." Everyone's head snapped towards the brunette. "Say what?" The Obelisk asked. Cyndi gave Jaden a look that was saying 'Shut up. Don't piss them off'

He crossed his arm, "It's impossible for her to become the new King of Games because that's exactly what I'm going to be." Cyndi closed her eyes and looked down giving out a heavy sigh, the two Obelisk looked at Jaden with wide eyes and no later than a second both were laughing like the joker. But than both stopped and looked at him like an idiot, "A Slifer Slacker is King of Games that'll be the day." The southern boy said.

"Can it you two!" Everyone paused to look up at who had just spoken. Chazz had sat up out of her chair and had one hand on her waist and the other hanging down by her side. Her eyes narrowing a bit, "Maybe the new kid's right." Jaden blinked up to the girl as very one else looked at her as if she grew another head. "Uh… What do you mean there Chazz?" The southern blunette asked. "He did beat Crowler after all and that legendary rare monster of his, I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off" She crossed her arms. Jaden smiled remembering the memory of him kicking Crowler's butt in the exams, and how he frantically ran around under the realistic hologram.

"Got that right" Said boy laughed fist pumping the air, misjudging the girl's smirk. "Or was it luck? I say we find out right now." She narrowed her eyes at him a chuckle in her voice as started to walk down the bleachers. "Bring it" Brown as meeting silver and if you looked closely it was as if lightning struck between them. The other two Obelisks met each other's gazes looking worried a bit, and Cyndi just sort of looked up at Jaden in confusion mixed with admiration.

"This sure is an interesting crew." A deep voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see the one and only Alex, he also had an Obelisk blue uniform but instead of the usual black or grey pants he had on white. Cyndi's eyes widened and whispered to Jaden, "Whoa, who is that?"

"Hey, Alex" Everyone looked up to see Chazz smiling at Alex, "Come to watch me wipe the floor with our new _friend_ Jaden here?" She turned her head to the side placing both hands on her hips again, "It'll be a short duel, but it'll be entertaining one none the least" Alex rolled his eyes, he was used to Chazz trying to get his attention. Alex knew Chazz liked him, but Alex only saw her as a sister when they were younger. As they got older though, Chazz became more stuck up and ignorant.

" I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late" Alex crossed his arms, giving Chazz a look that said if she didn't go he would drag her. Chazz closed her eyes and turned in the opposite direction "…Oh yeah. Come on guys" And then her and her two goons disappeared. Alex sighed, "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisk aren't like that. She's just a jerk" His light brown eyes glowed in pain but went unnoticed, "Especially with Slifers." She growled.

"Ah, it's no big deal" Jaden smiled and Alex looked at him with a shocked reaction, "Those types don't really bother me at all" And then fully turned to face Alex with a huge grin, "Beside I can beat him in one turn!" Cyndi jumped back and sweat dropped, "We're gunna have to work on that over confidence." Jaden's smile faltered a little, "Okay maybe two turns… Maybe two and a half." Alex chuckled _'Yup he is over confident alright'_. Even Cyndi busted out laughing as Jaden gave out a confused "What?"

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too." Alex warned them. Jaden nodded, "Right we better go Cyn!" And took off running without her. "Hey wait up!" And she followed shortly behind only to almost bump into Jaden when he stopped, "Hey what was your name again?" Jaden yelled over to the other male. "Huh?" Alex turned to face him and smiled, "Alex Rhodes, and yours?" Jaden ran in place huffing, "The names Jaden! Alright see you around!" And then waved good bye and disappeared in the distance. "Aren't you going to introduce me?!" Cyndi wined and before they disappeared she welled, "I'm Cyndi by the way!" And disappeared with Jaden.

Later in the Girl's Obelisk dorm:

Chazz kicked her feet under the table as all the other girls were chatting and laughing. Ugh this was so frustrating! She could be dueling that loser right now, and not be in this boring place! "Hey Chazzy what's wrong!" An all too familiar, happy go lucky voice came from behind him. Chazz turned around only to the one and only Atti with two glasses of punch in her hand, which Chazz thought she probably spiked it knowing Atti. Atti also wore a different uniform than the other girls but it was closer to the original than Chazz's, she had a white trench coat with blue linings with a blue skirt. "What do you want?" Chazz hissed as Atti placed one of the glasses in front of her.

"You seem upset, what's wrong?" Atti nudged at Chazz's side. "It's no use I already tried that." Another voice same from behind them. This time it was Mindy. Chazz wanted to hit her head on the table, but didn't because she would just hurt her head even more. The two other girls exchanged looks and decided to sit down on opposite sides of the other. "Is it because of that Slifer, Alex messaged me about how you two were going to duel." Atti said crossing her legs and leaning into the chair. "Oh the cute one that beat Crowler?" Mindy asked, earning herself a sharp glare from Chazz. "What he is!" Mindy said defensively. Atti rolled her eyes, "Mindy not right now. We shall talk about his cuteness later, for right now we have to cheer up Chazzy!"

Chazz growled, "I'm right here you know!" And she was about to get up when Atti grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "I don't think so little bit." Atti says, "You are staying right here until we find out what's going on or we are able to make you smile. And that's that." Mindy nodded in agreement while Chazz growled at being called 'little bit'. "Now, if you want to duel him, ask Doctor Crowler if you can. You are his favorite, are you not?" Atti asked. Chazz's face scrunched up, 'ask him? I don't think so' she growled in her thoughts. She might be Crowler's favorite, but that doesn't mean she has to like him back. "Or she could sneak out tonight and duel him" Mindy laughed, "But it's not like she would!" Chazz's eyes opened wide, "Mindy you're a genius!"

Atti shock her head, "Oh no you don't. It's against school rules Chazzy!" Even Mindy started to freak out, "I was only joking!" But it was too late said Raven was already out of her seat and running to her room. Atti turned to Mindy, "Should we stop her?" Mindy shock her head, "Even if we did right now, she'd only sneak out later tonight…. So can we talk about Jaden now?!"


End file.
